


Work Song

by HoneycombHenry



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Digital Art, Light Bondage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneycombHenry/pseuds/HoneycombHenry
Summary: A collection of pictures.





	Work Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodnightpuckbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightpuckbunny/gifts).



> For ADELIE. What we have here is some gentle monster theming and a little bit of d/s flavor. 💕💕💕💕💕

 

👑


End file.
